wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
6.3: Vehicle Catalog
This section contains the list of canonical vehicles (mainly Fightercraft) that have been introduced into the Wing Commander Universe. Aside from being used in the course of game-play, these craft can help out prospective vehicle designers by providing a template against which they can compare their own designs as well as provide reference material for what kind of technology is typically employed by a given race during a given time period. The vehicles presented here all list default specifications. For a PC group, these values can be vastly different, depending upon the equipment with which a group decides to outfit their various craft. Any limits to the chassis should also be taken into account when allowing players to select equipment for their craft. Each entry contains the following pieces of information: *'Name': This lists the design number of the craft (where such information is available), as well as the name by which the type of craft is known. *'Chassis/Weight': This lists the particular chassis and chassis weight upon which the vehicle's design is based. *'Size Class': This lists the vehicle's Size Class along with its specific calculated bounding box volume (in cubic meters). *'SI': This is the vehicle's Strength Index, assuming a default defense and Gun loadout. *'Cost': This lists the vehicle's per unit cost, in credits. *'HD/BHD/FHD': This lists out the vehicle's hit difficulty numbers, listing the normal HD first, followed by the vehicle's blast hit difficulty and finished with its flat-foot hit difficulty. *'Init': This lists the vehicle's Initiative rating as well as its corresponding Engine Class. *'Max Speed': This lists the vehicle's top speed, along with any top afterburner speed if applicable. Combat speed equivalents are also listed here. Additional ratings denoted by a plus sign indicate extra movement points above what's listed for use specifically with turning maneuvers. *'SHP': This lists the vehicle's number of Shield Hit Points, as well as the specific Class of Shield installed. *'AHP': This is the vehicle's Armor Hit Points. The vehicle's specific armor type and thickness are also listed here. *'Guns': This is a listing of the vehicle's Guns. With each specific enumerated Gun installed are its base ratings, listed as refire rate, then maximum range, and finally damage capacity. *'Ordnance': This lists out the vehicle's default Light and Heavy Ordnance capacities. Like Guns, the ordnance's refire, range and damage capacity are listed with each given weapon. *'X': This lists any special weapon or capability of note the vehicle may possess. *'Crew/Passengers': This lists the vehicle's compliment, listing its crew requirement followed by any passenger capacity it has available. *'Cargo Capacity': This lists the vehicle's maximum cargo capacity. An outline of what contributes a specific amount to that capacity is also included. *'Accessories': This lists the specific accessories that are installed on the vehicle. This section will also include any Weapons Stations installed on the vehicle. Specific numbers of weapons will be listed out in this section; should a weapon be listed without a number, it should be assumed that the weapon is installed on all occurrences of their associated Weapon Station type. *'Flaws/Bonuses/Notes': This lists out any further additional items of note about the particular vehicle, including any universal design flaws or added bonuses. Craft of Wing Commander I Terran Hornet Scimitar Raptor Rapier Kilrathi Salthi Dralthi-I Dralthi-II Krant Jalthi Gratha Hhriss Craft of Wing Commander II Terran Ferret Broadsword Crossbow Sabre Epee Rapier-II Morningstar Kilrathi Sartha Drakhri Jalkehi Grikath Strakha Gothri Bloodfang Craft of Wing Commander: Academy Terran Wraith (Prototype) Kilrathi Jrathek (Prototype) Craft of Wing Commander: Armada Terran Arrow Phantom Wraith Gladius Banshee Kilrathi Dralthi-III Shok'lar Jrathek Korlarh Goran Craft of Wing Commander: Privateer Confederation Talon Stiletto Gladius Broadsword Kilrathi Dralthi-VI Gothri Merchants Tarsus Orion Galaxy Bounty Hunters Demon Centurion Retros Salthi Craft of Wing Commander III Terran Arrow Excalibur Hellcat-V Thunderbolt VII Longbow Kilrathi Darket Ekapshi Dralthi-IV Vaktoth K'Ha'Haf Sorthak Strakha Paktahn Bloodfang Craft of Wing Commander IV Terran Bearcat Border Worlds Avenger Banshee Vindicator Pirate Razor Black Lance Dragon/Lance Craft of Wing Commander: Prophecy Terran Piranha Tigershark Wasp Panther Vampire Shrike Devastator Seahawk Condor Hercules Nephilim Stingray Stingray Cluster Skate Skate-B Skate-T Skate-M Ray Remora Lamprey Moray Manta Devil Ray Squid Craft of Wing Commander Arena Terran Arrow Eclipse Arrow Guardian Arrow Scout Broadsword Behemoth Broadsword Warpig Broadsword Executioner Rapier-II Blade Rapier-II Cavalier Rapier-II Vanguard Kilrathi Darket Dragonfly Darket Raptor Darket Stalker Dralthi-IX Shank Dralthi-IX Rhino Dralthi-IX Striker Paktahn Mauler Paktahn Phantom Paktahn Tusk Craft of Privateer 2: The Darkening CIS Duress (Military) Faldari (Military) Freij (Military) Heretic (Military) Jincilla Skull Veldor Tacon Jincilla Shuttle Kiowan Vector Leighat Krell Kiowan Shuttle Chirichan Demon, Chirichan Heron Testmos Chirichan Shuttle Papogod Tembler Ecantona Ashearer Papogod Shuttle Kindred Vendetta Blade Civilian Straith Aurora Velacia Drakkar Duress Shaman Jendevi Skecis Skecis Mk-II Kalrechi Heretic Karnenan Icarus Freij Freij Mk-II Danrik Faldari Faldari Mk-II Previa Gea Transit Gea Transit Mk-II Ogan ---- NEXT: 6.4 Non-Canonical Vehicle Catalog PREVIOUS: 6.2.3 Vehicular Systems and Equipment TOP ---- Category:Drafts